


The Soft of You

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Geralt is a little shit, M/M, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, he squish!!!! him cheeks!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Jaskier’s known Geralt for years now, and he can safely say that most days, Geralt rarely surprises him anymore.This is not one of those days.Or: He Squish Him Cheeks
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	The Soft of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloquent_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Dreams/gifts).



> Finally posting this here on AO3! Originally it was posted on Tumblr, being as it was inspired by the wonderful Eloquent_Dreams! Hannah, you have the most brilliant mind- it's unparalleled. 
> 
> The post that inspired it all: https://toss-a-coin-to-your-stan-account.tumblr.com/post/633699997285793792/imagine-geralt-just-cupping-jaskiers-face-in-his

Jaskier’s known Geralt for years now, and he can safely say that most days, Geralt rarely surprises him anymore.

This is not one of those days.

“Um, Geralt?” he says, blinking frantically. “What, ah, what are you doing?”

That should be evident, really- Geralt’s just cupped his face in his giant, gorgeous, and- oh gods-be-damned- warm hands. His fingers press ever so gently at the soft skin of Jaskier’s temples, and it’s all he can do to hold back a whimper when Geralt just looks at him with that unyielding gaze.

“Hold still,” he says, and this close, Jaskier can feel the growl in his chest. “There’s something on your face.”

“S-something on my face?” Jaskier repeats faintly as Geralt- oh gods- Geralt’s thumb brushes over the corner of his lips. The warm pressure lingers on his skin, and his knees go weak.

“Mhm,” Geralt rumbles, leaning in closer. “Could be blood. Hold still.”

“Right,” Jaskier says, trying not to pass out. “Right.”

Geralt’s lip twitches almost like he’s trying not to smile, but before Jaskier can lose his mind over that, he wipes delicately at the corner of Jaskier’s lip.

“Hm,” he says, sniffing. “It’s not blood- must be dinner.” His eyes dart up to Jaskier’s, amused and exasperated. “How are you this messy of an eater, bard?”

“Hey!” Jaskier protests, as much as he can when his face is still being cradled by his best friend/secret love’s beautiful hands. “I’m not a messy eater!”

“A babe could eat neater than you,” Geralt says, and oh there’s that lopsided smile that always sends Jaskier’s heart racing- it’s blissful torture now to see it so close up.

Jaskier would protest again, but then Geralt’s grip on his face tightens ever so lightly, and he- he-

“Did you just squish my cheeks?” he asks incredulously. Oh gods, what did he drink earlier? Is he even awake right now, or is this another dream.

Geralt smiles wider and just does it again. “Your face is soft, bard,” he says, still amused. “Also like a babe’s.”

“Wh- you-”

Geralt huffs out a laugh and finally, finally pulls back. The spaces where his hands had pressed into Jaskier’s face immediately grow cold, and Jaskier wishes he’d put them back. “Clean your face,” Geralt says, smile still hanging on his face. “Wouldn’t do for you to show up at the tavern with food all over your face.”

Geralt turns and walks over to his swords, hopefully not noticing Jaskier bring a hand up to his own cheek to capture the last vestiges of warmth he’d left behind. “Right,” he whispers, absently squishing his own cheek- it doesn’t feel like Geralt. “Right.”


End file.
